Surviving the Impossible
by xCHANGE.CHAOS
Summary: The Cullen's go backrupt and are forced to move out of there mansion into a three bedroom trailer. They have to sell all their cars for money and buy a mini van for the whole family to share. What will happen to the family?
1. The News

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please rate and I hope you like it!**

EPOV

Today was a normal day in my wonderful life, I was laying in our meadow with my dear Bella in my arms, she was fast a sleep, and every so often she would sigh my name, and just the way she said it sent a shiver through my body. How this girl could do things to me, even when she didn't mean too. Her head was laying on my chest, while the rest of her body was beside me, wrapped up in a blanket I had brought from home. Bella sometimes fell asleep when we just laid here, and I didn't want her getting sick from the wetness or the coldness of the Washington atmosphere. My family always questioned why I watched Bella sleep, they had no idea what could be so entertaining to me about her sleeping. But it was as entertaining for me as video games were entertaining for Emmett. Sometimes we would conversations while she slept, only a couple days ago she had asked me to make Charlie a tuna fish pie, and when I asked why, she simply said it was his favorite. Sometimes I could tell when she was having a very vivid dream, because she would move her body slightly to what she was doing.

I stroked Bella's soft brunette curls and my ears picked up the sound of her heart rate picking up ever so slightly, meaning she was waking up. Leaning forward I kissed her forehead, and watched smiling as her eyes fluttered open to reveal those chocolate brown eyes I loved. She was so adorable when she was still half a sleep, her eyes still foggy from her slumber, and even her cute yawn made me smile.

"Have a good sleep my love?" I asked softly, pushing a stray hair out of her face with one hand, and stroking her cheek with my other. Without moving her head off my chest, she looked up with those cute sleepy eyes and smiled at my sluggishly.

"Mhm, in it I was finally a vampire and I arm wrestled Emmett and won. Then you and I went back to your room... for some private time." when she said the last part, her cheeks turned as red as tomatoes and she hid her face in my chest.

I just chuckled and kissed the top of her head, I was still quite aware that she wanted to become a monster like the rest of my family and myself, and her hormones were working against me, but I tried to ignore those facts. I knew I would eventually have to turn her, for the good of us both and the family, but I just wanted a few more years. So she could experience college without thirsting for every bodies blood.

"Do you want to go face your fate, which is probably waiting at home to drag you to the mall, or do you want to go to your house and hang out?" I asked as I helped Bella up to her feet, since she was still a little groggy from her sleep, I didn't expect her to be wide awake after two hours of sleep. I had hardly got the sentence out when I felt my phone start to buzz in my pocket. Alice knew I was scheming against her and she didn't like it.

Apparently Bella had heard the buzz too and she sighed heavily, leaning into me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Might as well get it over with, if I try to hide she'll just hunt me down anyways. Maybe for once she'll let me choose some of the clothes she buys for me." she said, trying to put on a brave face. But we both knew Alice would never allow that, she knew Bella's taste in clothes and she hated it.

"Well then, we better not keep Alice waiting." I said shaking my head as I lifted Bella onto my back, and took off running towards my home. Sometimes Alice could really go overboard, she had just taken Bella shopping yesterday, couldn't my love take one day off from shopping to just do what she wanted?

I was still thinking of how unfair it was that my sister was spending more time with my girlfriend then I had been when we got to the house, and the devil herself was waiting by the door, hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You guys took long enough! We now only have three hours to shop before all the store close, and it takes at least an hour to get the Seattle!" Alice growled and waited for me to set Bella on the floor, which I didn't. I tried to keep myself between her and my dear Bella as I set her on the ground.

"Alice you took Bella shopping yesterday for five hours! Don't you think thats enough for one week?" I said keeping myself between them, so Alice couldn't snatch my love away before I could protect her.

But to my surprise Bella stepped out from behind me and walked over to Alice, looking quite tired and grumpy. She gave Alice a look of hatred as she spoke.

"I might as well go, if I go today I will get tomorrow with Edward right?" She eyed Alice with a frown, who returned the look with a pout. But within a minute she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but after tomorrow we're going shopping again, most of the stores in the mall are going to be getting new shipments in." with that Alice dragged my love up stairs to get her 'suitable dressed' for shopping.

I gave Bella a reassuring smile before she disappeared up the stairs, once she was gone my smile dropped into a frown as I ventured into the living room, sitting myself down on the couch and watched Emmett play Call of Duty 3. I could never understand his fascination with these games, all it was was senseless killing, and you screaming to other people to kill the zombies and or japs off your back. Though it was quite fun to watch the people playing the game, Emmett was either always swearing, cheering or screaming into the headset. His brother also had broken at least five of his controllers from either breaking them in anger, or wearing out the buttons. When you tapped those buttons at vampire speed, combined with two much strength that happened.

I was still watching Emmett scream into his headset when Alice and Bella came down the stairs, and I looked at my love and sighed inwardly at Bella's outfit, at least she wasn't wearing heels that she was going to fall over in. Alice had her in a short jean skirt and a tank top, and for shoes she was wearing flip flops. Thank goodness for flip flops, she couldn't hurt herself in those... could she?

I got up and walked over to her and kissed her softly and have her a smile "If she tries to make you do anything you don't want too, just call me okay? I'll be there as quick as I can."

Bella smiled up at me and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and waved it in front of my face "I have you on speed dial don't worry. Though I'm a little scared about the stores Alice was talking about going too." she said casting a glance over at my sister, who was again tapping her foot impatiently.

I sighed softly just as Carlisle walked in through the front door, getting home from work most likely. I have him a small nod as he passed by, but I was more concentrated on making sure Bella was completely prepared just in case my sister decided to turn into a psychopath when I wasn't there to protect my dear Bella.

The phone began to ring but I ignored it, it was most likely for Carlisle, if it was anyone important to me they would call my cellphone. I kissed Bella one more time, ready to let Alice kidnap her, when I looked at Alice who was zoned out, obviously having a vision. I looked into her mind to see what she was seeing, and I froze stiff, hardly unable to comprehend how this could be happening, I kept my eyes focused on Alice as I watched everything that was going on. I hardly felt Bella trying to shake me and ask what was the matter. Just as Carlisle picked up the phone, Alice sunk down to her knees.

"No!" she screamed looking straight at Carlisle on the phone.

Emmett turned to look at Alice and I, looking confused and had for once paused his game. Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie came running down the stairs, Rosalie went and sat beside Emmett and looked at Alice. Jasper was shaking his wife asking her what was wrong and calling her name, and Esme stood beside Carlisle looking worried.

Bella continued to shake me, while looking from Alice to me, asking what was going on, but I was still in to much shock to answer her. Carlisles face was grim as he hung up the phone, and he looked at the all of us, wrapping his arm around Esme.

"Every body, I'm afraid we are broke."

I could faintly hear Alice break into tearless sobs.


	2. The Breakdown

**Author's note: Here's chapter two, please click that little review button and show if you love or hate my story! Or perhaps if you have an idea for the story, I'll put it up :D**

Edward POV

The whole family was sitting in the living room in silence, I was sitting on the corner of the couch holding Bella close to me. She was curled up close to me with her head on my shoulder, she was just as shocked as everyone else that we now had no money, though out of everyone, Alice was taking it the worst.

She was curled up in a ball in front of the couch I was sitting on, laying on her side and staring into space, Jasper was sitting beside her rubbing her back, but not even the sound of her husband could bring her out of her delirium. He constantly had me looking inside her head to make sure she was okay, but all she kept doing was look into the future for any possible way to fix this, but she could find none.

I took time to look into every bodies mines to see what they were thinking, Emmett was pouting that his xbox 360 subscription would be canceled and he wouldn't have anything to do anymore. Rosalie was thinking she couldn't order her expensive make up from Paris anymore. Jasper didn't care about money at the moment, he just wanted his wife to at least move or twitch or something to show she was still alive in there. Caring Esme was just worried about us kids, how we would pay for our college in the next month, well at least Bella's, all the rest of us had already been there many a time. Carlisle was thinking what we would have to do now, since the news that we were broke would spread around town like a wild fire.

I squeezed Bella a little tighter for a moment looking down at her, she returned my gaze and tried to give me a brave smile. How many time's had I done that for her when Alice would drag her shopping? And now it seemed our positions were reversed, and she was the one trying to cheer me on. How I loved her so much, she always knew how to put a smile on my face even in the worst of situations such as this. Leaning forward, I kissed her lightly on the lips, just to show how much I loved her without speaking, and without meaning to lead into one of our more passionate kisses. She understood perfectly what I was putting across and kissed me back the same way.

As I pulled away from my Bella's lips, I noticed Carlisle shift in his seat before standing up to face the family. I immediately saw what he had planned, and I didn't like it one bit. But I couldn't argue against it, because it was the only plan that would be plausible to the public, and by the sob I heard from below, Alice knew what was going on too.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at everyone before speaking "None of the many banks we had money in have any idea where our money has gone too, just that it disappeared out of no where. Theres no trace of where it could have gone, it just went poof out of the system. So for now, we have no money in any account, the only money we have is what we have stored in cash in the house. If everybody would be so kind, I would like you to go into your rooms and find any money you have hidden."

Everybody nodded and retreated to their rooms, except for Alice, we remained curled up on the floor. Jasper was reluctant to leave her, but someone had to go to their room and get their stash of money. I gave Bella a peck before moving up to my room at vampire speed. I had two bundles of a couple thousand dollars stored around my room, as of late I had no real use for money since Bella never wanted anything, and I only spent money on buying her food, or buying myself a book or C.D.

Returning down stairs I gave my cash to Carlisle who was already counting the others money. I returned to my space next to Bella and pressed my face into her hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled so nice, and I had gotten used to the smell of her blood so it no longer made me ravenously thirsty. Everybody was tuned to the sound out Carlisle speedily counting through the bills, and I listened to him count inside his head. I couldn't believe the total he came too, I thought my family had hundred's of thousand's of dollars just stored in our clothes drawers.

With a sigh, Carlisle looked up at us "We only have five thousand in cash here. Since we have to keep up a human charade, we are going to have to sell our cars and move out of the house."

The whole family made their views verbal at this point. Esme started to sob for loosing the house she put so much work into for this family, and she was worried about us still. Rosalie was screaming she wouldn't sell her precious convertible, and Emmett was being himself and worrying about his game, and at the same time trying to calm down his wife. Jasper wasn't saying a word, he had Alice cradled in his lap and he was stroking her back with his hand.

Bella was looking at me with worry written over her features, she knew how much I loved my volvo. I moved the corners of my mouth up trying to give her a reassuring smile, but it failed terribly, because she just started to look more worried now.

Carlisle waited for Rosalie to stop screaming about her car before he spoke again, which was probably the best way to go about his plan, because no body was going to be happy about his plan, but it was necessary.

"I don't like this either, but it has to be done. One of my colleagues at the hospital was talking about having a trailer for sale in the trailer park in town, It's three bedrooms with one bathroom. With the money from our cars we should have a large amount to build up, and we'll buy a mini van so everyone can get around." When he finished speaking, Carlisle sat down in his chair and pulled Esme close to him, trying to calm her crying.

Everyone started to spread off into their separate groups after that, and it was time I had to return Bella home to eat her dinner. Our car ride was without any word exchanged, I was thinking everything that had happened over in my head, and also spending my last few hours with my car. Of course I knew I would be getting through this better than the others, since my only real joy was my Bella, and I wasn't losing her.

At her house she began to make dinner for herself and Charlie, and I leaned against the counter and watched her in silence. It looked like she was making spaghetti, a simple easy thing to make. This was affecting her as much as us, she was as part as the family as I was, though it wasn't the money lose that was affecting her, since she never wanted us to buy her anything. Bella was probably worried about how the family was going to handle this, since we used to seemingly have limitless money.

I moved from my position at the counter to sitting down at the table flipping through a furniture magazine that had been sitting on the counter. Charlie's cruiser was just pulling up into the driveway, and by his thoughts he already knew about my families new situation, I wouldn't doubt that the whole town knew by now.

When the door opened and closed, I could hear Charlie hanging up his gun belt and coat, as he always did before saying hello.

"Hey Bells, whats for supper?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"Plain old spaghetti and tomato sauce." She said simply as she stirred the noodles in the water. It was then Charlie was finally faced to talk to me, he always tried to postpone saying hello to me as long as he could.

"Hello Edward. I heard the news, thats pretty bad that you lost your money. What is your family going to do?" he asked as he sat across the table from me. Bella was turned towards us and looked like she wanted to intervene in our little conversation, but I shook my head slightly.

"Carlisle is looking into moving us into a trailer, and we'll be selling our cars to buy a family mini van. He's being a very optimistic about this whole thing, about bringing the family closure. My sister's are a little upset, but they'll be fine." I said with some confidence in my voice.

"Well... that's good that your family is being very...open about this situation." Charlie said a little awkwardly before looking away from me to todays newspaper. Obviously he didn't expect me to be so okay with the situation. Before any more words could be exchanged Bella set a plate of spaghetti before Charlie and I before seating herself. This was the one reason I liked to excuse myself before they had dinner, because if I was there during dinner I would have to stomach food. I picked at my food mostly, only eating actually a few bites. Dinner was mostly silent, besides Charlie asking Bella how her day had been.

When everybody was done eating I helped Bella wash dishes while her father went to watch T.V. While Bella washed, I dried and put the dishes away. We were half way through when Bella obviously couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Are you all right Edward? You've hardly spoken at all since we got home, I'm worried about you.." She whispered softly. She was probably being quiet so Charlie wouldn't hear us, but from what I heard he was to into the football game to pay attention to us.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just contemplating the future, I'm just a little sad about my car. And I'm worried about Alice. From what I can read from her mind she's still looking into the future for some way to fix this." I said giving her a quick peck on the cheek while continuing the dry dishes.

"Is Alice really that bad?" Bella said worriedly, handing me a plate to dry.

"Yes, she spends most of her time shopping. She's not like most of the family that has a hobby like reading, or fixing up cars. Her hobby was shopping, and with no money, she has nothing to do anymore. She has no idea what shes going to do with herself now."

"Maybe I can help some how. I don't know how, but maybe I could help her find something to do that doesn't involve shopping.." she said, handing me the last dish and pulling the plug in the sink.

"I don't know. I guess you can try," I said skeptically, we have tried to get Alice out of shopping before, it didn't work out so well. She ended up hating everything we tried to get her into.

"It's better to try then let her suffer forever."


	3. The Plan

It had been one week since we had moved out of our nice, spacious house into this tin can someone called a house, and it had been far from peaceful, more like total chaos. From Alice throwing a tantrum that she had to get rid of eighty percent of her clothes which we ended giving to some charity, to watching Emmett pull his wife away from her car, kicking and screaming as Carlisle drove it away to be sold off at some auction. He had deemed me responsible enough to drive my Volvo behind him, knowing I wouldn't suddenly swerve onto a different road and try and get away with it. Bella had been sweet enough to come with me, and comfort me as I handed some stranger the keys to my baby and and walk away from it.

It had been hard, but comparing it two when I had thought Bella was dead, it was if he was throwing one of his C.D's in the trash. In replacement for all our cars we had a decent amount of money now and bought a purple mini van. It was a pretty good vehicle with a decent sound system and a DVD player so the people in the back seats had something to do. On the way home Esme and Carlisle had rode in the front seats, Bella, Alice and Rosalie in the middle ones, and myself, Emmett and Jasper were squished into the back seat.

The next day we moved into the tin can, where Alice and Rosalie shared the master bedroom, Esme and Carlisle had their own room which was probably he smallest one. While Emmett, Jasper and I were squeezed into a room with one bunk bed and one single bed. Of course Emmett would excited for the bunk beds and immediately called the top bunk, but he quickly found out he did not fit.

So I took the top bunk seeing as I never spent a night at home anyways, Emmett took the bottom one, and Jasper got the single bed. Along with the beds in our room there was a tiny television in the corner with my brother's xbox hooked up to it. By C.D.'s were stashed under the bottom bunk in boxes, since there was no room for them anywhere else. Jasper had the entire underside of his bed filled with books he couldn't bare to part with.

If you think our room was crowded you should have seen the girls room. Alice and Rosalie had at least three wardrobes in their room along with the closet filled with clothes. They had to share a make up table that was crowded to the point of overflowing with make up, not to mention all the shoes and clothes that littered the floor. They had a double bed in the room that they would share, though it would more likely be used for the girls fun times with their husbands.

Esme and Carlisle seemed the most calm out of everyone. Esme was already doing what she could on our little funds to fix up the tin can, while Carlisle tried to search for the wear a bouts of out missing fortune. But as nothing came up, everyone became more frustrated, and Alice sunk deeper and deeper into a depression. She did nothing while she was home but sit on her bed and stare at a wall, still futily trying to find a solution to the problem. Jasper was usually at her side trying to get her to do something, but to no avail. None of us knew how to help her, so we just left her be.

Now a days I spent most of my time at Bella's, and I had never realized how spacious her house could be compared to my new one. She had been very helpful through this rough time, offering to help us move in, and once she had actually offered my money, I nearly burst into laughter. Even if I didn't have a cent to my name I would never take her money.

Today was quite a dreary day and Bella was working on some biology homework due on Monday, while I sat behind her and played with her hair. I had already finished mine and I would sometimes help her with hers if she couldn't figure out the answer. Slowly I leaned my forehead against the back of her shoulder and inhaled her scent when suddenly she was able to surprise me when she jumped out of the blue.

"I got it!" she said excitedly as she got up and shoved her homework out of the way. I still sat on the ground staring up at her confused and a little shocked by her sudden burst of exuberance.

"I know what to do to get Alice out of her depression! But I need your help to get her out of the house, into my truck, and future muscle for if she suddenly doesn't want to cooperate." Bella was already moving around the room grabbing her purse and a coat, while I was just getting to my feet.

"And what would this plan be?" I asked softly, still very confused and frustrated. I really hated not being able to read her thoughts, it drove me mad sometimes, like now.

"I'm going to take Alice to a place like Value Village!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I looked at her with horror, did she really think my sister would step into that place? And just to reassure my opinion my cellphone began to buzz in my pocket.

Even with her human ears she could hear my cellphone and held out her hand. Slowly I pulled it out of my pocket and put it into her hands, she then opened it and pressed it to her ear.

"_I'll die again before I ever step foot into a place like that!"_

I could easily hear Alice on the other end of the phone and a small smile spread over my lips as I lead Bella out of her house and to her truck, taking her keys and getting into the drivers seat. Bella climbed into the passenger seat without a fuss and leaned back into the seat.

"Alice you've dragged me on more shopping trips than one human would have in their entire life span. It's my turn."

I hardly kept my eyes on the road as I drove towards the little tin can I called home now, watching Bella talk to my sister. I had never thought her to be the devious type and I was loving the change, don't get me wrong I loved my shy, blushing girlfriend.

"_But Bella its a thrift store! People have.. worn and.. sweat in those clothes. Their dead skin probably still clings to the fabric. And.. there's nothing designer!" _Alice screeched and Bella pulled the phone a little ways away from her ear.

"This isn't negotiable Alice. Now we're almost there and be ready to go. If Rosalie wants to come she's welcome too." Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to me. I was a little surprised that she invited Rosalie but if bother of my sisters were able find a new love even with our situation it would be great.

We arrived there in a few minutes and Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of the muddy drive way. Rosalie looked indifferent as the truck rolled in front of them, but little Alice was glaring daggers through the steal at my Bella. But she didn't seem to notice and she moved over to the middle seat and my two sister easily climbed into the passenger seat and shared it. Alice got in first and didn't take her eyes off Bella the whole time.


End file.
